


The Logical Thing and the Right Thing

by DaintyCrow



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Male Friendship, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: „Logik ist nicht die einzige Art, die Welt zu sehen, Spock. Es gibt Dinge, die wichtiger sind als Logik.“





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Logical Thing and the Right Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/167373) by [Adriana_DiVolpe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adriana_DiVolpe/pseuds/Adriana_DiVolpe). 



„Spock! Spock!“  
„Captain. Ich bestehe darauf, dass Sie mit so wenig Verzögerung wie möglich auf die _Enterprise_ zurückkehren. Die Infektion verbreitet sich schnell, und nach meinen Berechnungen wird sie dieses Gebiet hier in weniger als sieben Minuten erreichen. Jede auf Kohlenstoff basierende Lebensform in diesem Gebiet wird vernichtet werden. Sie sollten auf die _Enterprise_ zurückkehren, _jetzt_.“  
„Ich werde Sie nicht zurücklassen, Spock. Können Sie auf diesem Bein laufen?“  
„Ich denke nicht, dass mir das möglich sein wird, Captain. Evakuieren Sie unverzüglich dieses Gebiet.“  
„Halten Sie den Mund und legen Sie Ihren Arm um meine Schulter. Kommen Sie schon.“  
„Es ist nicht logisch, dass Sie sich selbst für mich in Gefahr bringen, Captain. Ich dränge Sie dazu-“  
„Logik ist nicht die einzige Möglichkeit, unsere Welt zu sehen, Spock. Es gibt wichtigere Dinge als Logik. Wir tun die Dinge nicht immer, weil Sie rational und praktisch sind. Manchmal tun wir Dinge … weil Sie das Richtige sind. Weil wir uns sorgen.“  
„In diesem Falle, Captain … Jim … Ich würdige … Danke.“  
„Immer doch, Spock. Ich erwarte allerdings, dass Sie das gleiche für mich tun, wenn ich mir das nächste Mal das Bein breche, während ich eine heroische Tat vollbringe.“  
„Das kommt darauf an, Jim.“


End file.
